


Is This The Real Life or Is It Just Fantasy?

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about Lee more then she would care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The Real Life or Is It Just Fantasy?

There have been more times then she would care to count when her mind is turned off and her body takes over – when she wakes up in her rack with her nipples tight, when she gets just drunk enough she doesn't care who the hands belong to – that her subconscious throws out memories of that night on her table, the time in the bunk-room. Of the weight and feel of Lee moving over her.

 

So when they fall to the ground she makes sure to land on top – this time won't be part of that blur. This time it will be real.


End file.
